


Domestic Bliss

by orphan_account



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Rare Pairs Week, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Detroit: Become HumanRare Pairs Week MAR 30TH - APR 5THDay 2: Domestic Fluff
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Connor
Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Domestic Bliss

“Hello, Zypris.” Connor greeted the medium-sized dog that ran up to him the moment he opened his apartment’s door. He shut the door behind him and squatted down. “Were you a good girl while I was gone?” Connor asked as he pets Zypris.

Connor gave Zypris one last affectionate pat, before standing up. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. He walked further into the apartment, loosening his tie and rolling up his shirt’s sleeves. He stood behind the couch, and was about to turn on the television on, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

"I missed you…" Chloe pouted as she buried her face in-between Connor's shoulders. Connor chuckled and patted the smaller android's arm. 

"I thought you had a lot of errands to run today? And meetings?" Connor asked, turning around in Chloe's arms. 

"I finished them, like, two hours ago." Chloe buried her face into Connor's neck as he put his hands on her hips. She began peppering kisses all over Connor's artificial skin, and he tilted his head to allow her easier access. "Zypris can only keep me so much company."

"I'm sorry. I'll be sure to make sure you're not as bored in the future." Connor let his hand wander over to Chloe's lower back, down her ass (he gave it a pinch, which Chloe squealed at), and down to the back of her thighs.

"You better!" Chloe replied playfully. She moved her arms from around Connor's waist to around his neck, then jumped and wrapped her legs where her arms had just been.

"For now, what do you say, we put something on, and cuddle on the couch." Connor walked around to the front of the couch and sat down, taking Chloe with him. 

"Only if it doesn't turn into a make out session." Chloe said, recalling the events that transpired in previous times they had set out to watch a movie or show together. 

"Sorry, Love." Connor said, placing a few kisses on various locations of Chloe's face. "I make no promises."


End file.
